Summer of '77
by BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx
Summary: What if Donna had taken Hyde to California instead of Kelso? And what if Kelso secretly started liking someone in the group that he never thought he would? Takes place before and during I Can't Quit You, Babe. Rated T for some cursing. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the Forman's basement on a hot August day. The summer had been pretty boring, just me, Kelso, Jackie and Fez hanging out in the basement watching re-runs of Three's Company and The Brady Bunch every day. I was about to get up and go home, because I was all by myself, when Kelso came in. He didn't look the way he usually did, but he had been acting normal since he broke up with Jackie and wanted her back.

"Hey," he said, walking over to the freezer and getting a Popsicle out. "You want one?"

"Sure," I answered. He walked over, gave me the ice pop, and sat on the other side of the couch.

"What one is this?" he asked. The Brady Bunch was on for the millionth time.

"It's the one where Peter's voice changes," I told him, eating my popsicle.

"Oh yeah, I've seen this one… I wonder how Chris Knight got his voice that way."

"Kelso, his voice isn't really cracked that," I explained. "They fake stuff like that."

"Really? You're really smart," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, and started eating my popsicle again.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed, giving me a perverted look.

"What?" I asked, very confused. Then it clicked. He was laughing at the way I was eating my ice pop. I don't want to get into to detail about it, if you know what I mean. "You're laughing 'cause of the way… never mind."

"It's not my fault that I'm getting turned on, it's yours," he said.

"How is it my fault? You're the one who's being a jerk," I told him. "Forget it, Kelso. I'm _not_ making out with you. You're one of my best friends; I could never, ever do that."

"You're right," he said, getting uncomfortable. "The only girl I hang out with that I'd ever make out with was Jackie. God, I miss her."

"Kelso! _You _broke up with _her_!"

"I know, but..." he said, sounding sad.

"Kelso, it's ok. There are other girls out there," I said, hugging him around the shoulder. "C'mon, just watch TV. Three's Company's coming on in a few minutes I think."

Just then Fez came in, Jackie right behind him. They both looked weirdly excited.

"Guess what guys?" he asked. "Me and Jackie arre going out!"

"It's true," Jackie exclaimed, smiling.

Kelso got up and stormed out. There was a moment of awkward silence in the room.

"What's his prroblem?" Fez asked.

"Are you kidding me? _You _of all people doesn't know why Kelso's upset? He was gonna ask Jackie out to dinner tonight and tell her that he wants her back, remember?" I yelled.

"It's too late now, Lindsay, he should've asked me earlier. But then again, if Fez hadn't asked me out, I wouldn't have gotten this new bracelet!" Jackie said, showing me the expensive silver bracelet.

The only reason I was defending Kelso was because he really was one of my best friends. He, Eric, Donna, Hyde, and I had been friends since the 1st grade. Our parents used to say that we liked each other when we were kids, like Eric and Donna did, but I don't remember it. I couldn't just stand there and not say anything, because I knew if it was me that got my heart broken like that, he would've done the same thing. That was one of the things I liked the best about him, he was really stupid sometimes, but he was one of the sweetest guys I knew.

I walked out of the basement and saw Eric putting suitcases in the back of the Vista Cruiser.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I gotta go save Donna. She could be doin' it with some surfer right now, and I gotta stop her!" he told me.

"Eric, didn't she take Hyde with her? And didn't Hyde used to like her?"

"That's right! She could be doin' it with Hyde as we speak. Now I know why I never liked him. Listen, I gotta get going, but if Kitty and Red ask where I am, you, Jackie, Fez and Kelso gotta cover for me, ok?"

"Don't worry, you won't get caught."

I called Kelso later that day to see how he was doing. He told me that he's never going out with another girl if it's not Jackie.

"Come on Kelso, you can't wait around for her anymore," I told him.

"There's gotta be something I can do to make Jackie and Fez break up," he said.

I had to think of something to tell him to make him realize she wasn't going to come crawling back to him, because he wouldn't stop until he got her back. "She's with Fez now, and she's happy. Don't you want to see her happy?" I said.

"I-I guess you're right," he sighed. "And I want her to be happy, but happy with me."

"Kelso, I already told you, she's _not _going to come crawling back to you like every other time."

He didn't answer me, so it felt like I was talking to myself.

"I'm glad I got one friend in our group that cares about me," he said.

"Listen, meet me at The Hub. It's on me tonight."

"So we're like… gonna go on a date?" he asked. That was one of the only things I hated about Kelso. One minute he was depressed because he saw one of his old girlfriends with someone else, and then he could go around with another girl right after they broke up.

"No, it's _not _a date!" I yelled. I thought you were all depressed about Jackie and Fez anyway."

"Alright, alright. I'll meet you there in a little bit." Just as I was about to hang up, he said something. "Wait Lindsay! Do want me to pick you up so it _looks _like we're on a date?" he asked.

"No, Kelso. Why, do you want everyone to think we're on a date?"

"No," he said.

I met Kelso at The Hub, and we got burgers and fries, his favorite.

"You want an ice cream sundae?" I asked him. "It's on me tonight, remember?"

"Sure, but the sundaes here are pretty big, let's share it. Less money for you to spend, and less of a chance of me getting fat," he said, laughing.

"Alright, cool," I said. That was the thing about me and Kelso. I went to places with him as friends, but I never wanted it to be anything more than that.

We finished eating, and I paid the bill. Kelso and I lived across the street from each other, and it was dark, so I asked if he wouldn't mind driving me home.

"No problem, Linds," he said, getting into the driver's side.

He drove the long way, and hadn't talked since we left the restaurant.

"So… have you heard the new Kiss album yet?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"No, not yet. I heard it's really good though."

"I got it for my birthday. I'll bring it to Eric's sometime it you want."

"That sounds good." He said, as he pulled into his driveway. "Here we are. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Forman's basement?"

"Same as always," I said, walking towards my house.

Eric had been in California for three days, and Kelso, Fez, and I had covered for him every time Red or Kitty asked about him. We were back in the Forman's cool basement, trying to stay out of the heat.

"You wanna watch TV?" Kelso asked.

"Sure, but it depends what's on," I told him.

It had also been three days since Kelso found out that Fez and Jackie were together. I think he still missed her, but I didn't know because he just stopped talking about Jackie all together.

"Aww man! There's nothing good on TV. Just news, and weather, and re-runs. Wanna go sneak into Bob's hot tub?"

"No, it's nice and cold in here," I said, getting a Coke from the freezer. "Want one? They're nice and cold." I got him a Coke and put it down on the table. "Oops, I forgot to get the bottle opener." I got up and got the bottle opener, opened my Coke, and gave it to him. "I got an idea. Let's play a game where whenever the weather man says something, we take a drink."

"Like a drinking game?" he asked. "It's been done."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go in the hot tub. But _only _if you don't go with me and then run away."

We snuck into Donna's backyard. The only reason we were going to get away with it was because Bob, Kitty, and Red were all at work.

"Come on," Kelso said. "This is better than sitting in Forman's basement all day.

"Hold on," I said. Kelso had gone in only in his underwear, and his clothes were in a pile on one of Bob's lawn chairs. I waited until he wasn't paying attention, took his clothes, and threw them over fence into Eric's backyard. I looked over at the lawn chair, and then looked back at Kelso. "Hey Kelso, where'd your clothes go?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know," he said, standing up in the hot tub.

"You're underwear is see through now, and Kitty just got home from work!" I yelled, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell am I gonna do now?" he asked. "I don't want Kitty seeing my… ya know!"

"I guess you're stuck in there!" I cried, still laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get outta here," he said.

"Too bad you're clothes are on the other side of the fence."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I forgot to put this in the first chapter. The characters of That 70s Show don't belong to me, they belong to the creators of the show. Any other characters belong to me.)

Eric, Donna and Hyde had been gone for a week, and all of us that were still at Point Place had been able to cover for them, except Kelso. He told Bob, Kitty, and Red the same thing every time they asked about Eric and Donna. He told them "They're at the library" or something stupid like that.

I went to Eric's again, but I was by myself. Fez and Jackie had been spending a lot of time together, and me and Kelso were always stuck hanging out. It wasn't that I didn't like hanging with him, but not every single day. And I only went to places with him because I felt bad about him missing Jackie, not because I liked him. I already told myself that I'd never make out with him, or go out with him. I imagined kissing him would be like kissing my brother.

I was sitting on the couch in the basement, watching a commercial why it's so great to buy a pool from some local company. Fez came in when I was getting an orange soda.

"Hey Fez," I said. "Where's Jackie?"

"I don't know," he told me. "It's so hard to keep up with her schudu-el, she's always out doing something. But I still lohve her and I will do whatever she wants me to do."

"Uh huh," I said, drinking my soda. "How've things been? With you and Jackie I mean."

"It's going really good," he said. "We haven't done it yet, but I really want to!"

"That's….nice." I said, getting uncomfortable.

"You're a lucky man, Fez," Kelso said, sitting on top of the couch. "You're first time bein' with Jackie and everything. I was you once too, but that was a long time ago."

"I think it's going to be ahmazing," Fez said. "Well, I gotta go. I'm taking Jackie to the movies, and she'll be mad if we're late."

He walked out of the basement and up the stairs. I sort of felt bad for Fez. I knew he liked Jackie a lot and she liked him a lot, but I wouldn't wanna be with someone who bossed me around like she did to him.

"Kelso, did Jackie ever boss you around as much as she does with Fez?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the time," he said. "Remember that time that she kept making me do my Chico impression? And all those times she made me buy her stuff, even when I didn't have the money to?"

"Mhmm," I said. I felt even worse for Kelso; because he had to deal with Jackie bossing him around even more than Fez did, and neither of them did anything about it.

"Michael, Lindsay, Eric's on the phone! He wants to talk to you," Eric's mom Kitty called from upstairs.

"Coming," I shouted as we were walking up the stairs.

We went into the kitchen and I took the phone. "Hello?"

"Lindsay, hi," Eric said. "Have you guys been covering for me and Donna?"

"Yup," I told him. "It's been working, but I think your dad's starting to get a little suspicious."

"Guess what? Hyde told Donna that he still has feelings for her! I took care of it… kicked his ass."

"I never thought you'd have the guts to do that Eric. I always thought _he'd _be the one kicking _your _ass."

"Tell him I said hi, tell him I said hi!" Kelso was yelling in my other ear.

"Is that Kelso? Lemme talk to him," Eric said.

"He wants to talk to you," I told him, handing him the phone.

"Hey man," Kelso said. "Yeah stuff's happened. Fez and Jackie are goin' out now! I-I don't care, that's all in the past now… OK, have fun. Talk to you later. Bye."

He hung up the phone and we went back downstairs. This was one of the only times I'd seen Kelso act like that.

"Do you _really _not care that Jackie and Fez are together? Or are you just saying that?" I asked him.

"No, I don't, trust me," he answered, turning on the TV.

We started watching another re-run of The Brady Bunch. This time it was the one where Peter and  
Bobby were playing ball in the house, and the ball hit Marsha in the nose.

"Ahh my nose!" Marsha screamed on the TV.

"Mom always said 'Never play ball in the house!'" Peter said.

We both started laughing, even though we'd both seen the episode a million times.

"Haha, I never get tired of that," Kelso said, laughing.

"Me neither," I agreed. "Do you wanna change the channel?"

"Sure," he said, as I was getting up to change it. "I got it."

He went and changed the channel, asking me, "Thiiiiis one?" every time. I finally got tired of it.

"Before I turn 50, please," I told him. I was getting bored of watching the same shows over and over again. "J-Just turn off the TV. There's nothing good on anyway."

"OK," he said, reaching to turn the off dial on the TV. For a minute it felt like he was sticking his ass out on purpose and I was tempted to look. He got off the floor and sat on the other couch cushion. There was a minute or two of awkward silence. Something happened, because when me and Kelso had hung out before, it never got that uncomfortable. But for some reason for that couple of minutes, it did.

"Whaddaya wanna do now?" Kelso asked me, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, we've done everything we could think of; watch re-runs, sneak into Bob's hot tub, go to The Hub, go to the pool at the country club…" I was stuck in my thoughts when I saw Kelso give me a look. "No Kelso, no way. I know exactly what you're thinking; I'm not falling for it."

"What?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You wanna make out, that's what!" I yelled. "I already told you, I would never, ever, make out with you, because I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"That's not what I was talking about!"

"We are _not _having sex, Michael Kelso! Don't push it."

"I-I-I didn't say anything about makin' out or doin' it, I don't know what you're talking about.

"You don't have to say anything; I saw that look you gave me."

"Well I would never do any of that with you anyway!"

"Good!"

It got quiet again. I turned away from him to see what he would do.

"Oh, what, you're mad at me now?" he asked.

"No," I told him, facing him again.

"Why you wouldn't wanna do any of that with me… I mean look at me, I gorgeous!"

"Shut up Kelso! Not everyone in the world thinks you're a god."

I got up and got a Coke from the crate on top of the freezer. I walked back to the couch and sat back down. I took a sip and as I was putting down, I looked at Kelso. He was looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't look away, even though I kind of wanted to. _This can't be happening, I thought. Not with Kelso… _

Before I knew it, we were all over each other. His arms were around my waist, but I was making sure he didn't go past there. Mine were around his neck, and I was moving my hands towards his face when we jumped off of each other.

"That did _not _just happen," I exclaimed.

"Wow," Kelso said, breathing heavily.

"It was a huge mistake," I told him. "I can't believe I gave in."

"Well from where I was, it felt like you liked it," he said.

"This isn't supposed to happen," I told him, getting up from the couch.

"Why not?" he asked me. Sometimes I couldn't believe with all the experience he had, Kelso could be so stupid when it came to relationships.

"Because… we're supposed to be _just friends_. That's it, nothing more."

"C'mon, you know you wanted it."

"_Never _again," I told him.

"Then why'd you do it then?"

"'Cause…. I don't know ok! I'm really confused right now." I walked out of the basement with a million different things running through my head. I did know one thing though: Kelso had wanted it just as much as I did, and I knew he would never admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Just to clear things up, Lindsay and Kelso didn't do it. I wouldn't have them go that far lol.)

I hadn't talked to Fez, Jackie, and especially Kelso in a few days. Kelso had been calling my house a lot lately, wanting to talk to me. I made my parents tell him that I was out, or that I was busy, only because I didn't want to deal with him telling me that I should be happy that I made out with someone as hot as him, and not some ugly guy.

I brought up the courage to go over to the Forman's again, but I was nervous because I didn't know if Kelso had told anyone, and I wasn't sure what would happen if I went over there and it was just me and him again. I still couldn't cope with the fact that I might have had feelings for him. I kept telling myself that I couldn't have had feelings for one of my best friends, but then I remembered that it had happened with Eric and Donna, and that we were _not _going to be the next Eric and Donna. I went through the door in the kitchen this time, walking right past Eric's mom Kitty.

"Hi, Lindsay! I haven't talked to you in a while, come, sit down, I made some lemonade," she told me.

"Uhmm, it's gonna have to be some other time Mrs. Forman, I gotta go… take care of some stuff," I said, lying. I walked down into the basement cautiously. I was relieved when I saw Kelso and Fez sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys," I said, really confused. "What's goin' on?"

"Hi Lindsay, we were just talking about how Jackie's a cheating whore," Fez said in his weird accent.

"We all know she's a whore. Especially me, she cheated on me more than once," Kelso said. "So Fez, when did Jackie tell you she was cheating on you with a lifeguard?"

"It was… yesterday, I think. I asked her why she was spending so much time at the pool at the country club, and she just blurted it out!"

"Wait, you're not upset?" I asked.

"Nahh. She was a great girlfriend and everything, but she was a _bitch_! Kelso, how did you put up with her for all these years?"

"I don't know, man, but uhh, I'm glad she's not with you anymore!" I could tell that Kelso was lying, but I had no idea why. I had a feeling it was because of me, but I had my doubts.

"Why, so you can get some.... again!" Fez screamed. "I'm leaving… good day!"

"Fez, I'm sorry. I forgot you haven't gotten laid yet... that's a BURN!!"

"I said good day!" he yelled again, slamming the door.

I felt bad for Fez, having to deal with what Kelso had gone through: his and Jackie's relationship started out great, they didn't do it, and then she cheated on him. He really loved her, and she didn't give a shit.

"Kelso, why the hell did you do that? You just made him feel worse!"

"But it's true; don't say that it's not."

"You are one of the biggest idiots I know, Michael Kelso! He's our friend; the least you could've done was cheer him up instead of making fun of him. And cheering him up isn't that hard, all you had to do was give him candy, Oreo's, or Playboy."

"You're even hotter when you're mad!"

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said, you're even hotter when you're mad," he told me.

"Since when do you think I'm hot?" I asked, getting mad.

He didn't answer me; he just looked straight into my eyes. His eyes said it all, even though he didn't act like it. They said: I've liked you since me and Jackie first broke up, I just couldn't tell you because Jackie kept wanting me back. I couldn't believe it, _I _was the reason they had broken up so many times over the past few years. Even though I didn't like Kelso, I had still secretly been attracted to him.

I went for him first, wanting it just as much as he did. Our lips touched, my arms were around his waist, his hands resting on my face. I leaned on him to lie on the couch, and right when we were getting comfortable, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I jumped off of him right when I heard them getting closer. We moved away from each other to opposite sides of the couch.

"Hi kids," Kitty said. "Just doing some laundry." She put a basket of clothes in the washing machine and went back upstairs. As soon as we heard the basement door close, we were back to where we had left off.

**************************************************

We made out for what seemed like an hour. But I didn't mind, and Kelso obviously didn't either. I was sitting on his lap for the moment, and I was doing all the work, as usual. I made a mental note that I had to tell him that he had to do his fair share, because it wasn't as good for me if he was having all the fun. We heard someone banging on the door.

"Oh shit!" Kelso yelled, throwing me off of him and onto the couch. "Is the door locked?"

"I don't know," I told him. Before we could figure that out, Fez opened the door.

"Hi my boring friends! _Guess _what just happened to me?" he asked.

"You finally got laid?" I asked.

"Nooooo," he replied, getting upset.

"Burn!!" Kelso screamed, giving me a high five.

"I was down at the pool all day, looking for girls, and I saw… a boob!" he announced.

"Really?" Kelso asked.

"Do you hear what Fez is saying?" he asked, getting a Coke from the crate and sitting on the lawn chair next to the couch.

"You _did not_," Kelso said. "Not at the pool with all the kids that go there."

"Fine, I lied. It was only half!"

I rolled my eyes at him. I hated how guys lied just to impress their friends. Fez walked over to the Packers helmet and took an empty paper bag.

"Guys, I gotta go. I have to fill up again," he told us. "You can go back to doing nothing."

"Fill up on what, exactly?" I asked.

"Nothing… just beer and stuff," he said nervously.

"OK Fez, see ya later," Kelso called.

After he left, I got up and went to the Packers helmet. I knew that Fez had his secret stash of candy hidden inside it, so I took some for time to time.

"That was a close one," Kelso said. "We almost got caught twice in one day. We gotta be more careful."

"I almost forgot to tell you, I brought my Kiss record. Wanna listen to it?" I asked.

"Can we make out again?" Kelso asked, getting excited.

I ignored him, put the record in, and sat down on the couch with the bag of candy.

"Candy and Kiss," Kelso said, sticking a lollipop in his mouth. "The perfect combination."

"Yup," I agreed.

We had eaten almost half the candy in Fez's not so secret stash when he came back again.

"Hey guys wha- where did you find that?" he asked, panicking.

I didn't answer him; I just took a Tootsie Roll from the bag and unwrapped it.

"Dammit! You guys found my secret candy stash!" he yelled.

"What secret candy stash?" Kelso said, playing dumb.

"I give up. Gimme that!" Fez yelled, taking the paper bag from Kelso. "And that!" taking my half eaten Tootsie Roll. I always thought Fez was the funniest when he was high, mad, or we were messing with him. And today, I was laughing hysterically because he was _pissed off_.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he asked me, getting more angry.

"It's just so funny when you're…" I was laughing too hard to finish what I was going to say.

"When I'm what you bitch!" he screamed, getting up in my face.

"Fez, buddy, calm down," Kelso said, sitting him down on the couch in between us.

"It's really funny when you get mad!" I cried, still laughing.

"Just because I'm "the foreign kid" doesn't mean everything I do is funny," he said.

"Fez is right. That's like saying everything _I _do is funny," Kelso agreed.

"But almost everything you do _is _funny Mic- I mean, Kelso," I told him.

"Waaaaait a minute. Lindsay, when did start calling Kelso by his first name?"

"I only did when we were kids. Sometimes I do on accident."

"Oh-kay…" Fez said, getting a Popsicle from the freezer. "Did I miss something when I spent all that time with Jackie?"

"The only thing you missed was when we snuck into Bob's hot tub and I threw Kelso's clothes over the fence and he was stuck in the hot tub 'cause all he had on was his underwear and Kitty was home so he couldn't walk into the house with only his underwear on."

"Dammit, I missed you in a bikini! _And _you were in a hot tub! All that needed was all of the Charlie's Angels and it would've been perfect!" Fez pouted.

Kelso gave me a surprised look. Fez walked out of the basement, still upset that he didn't get to see part of his biggest fantasy come true.

"Wow," I said. "I guess you really do learn something new every day."

"Mhmm," Kelso said, still in shock and putting his arm around my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

The summer was winding down, and it was already the last few week of August. I had called Donna, Eric, and Hyde again, to see when or if they were coming back, and they said they didn't know. For some reason, that worried me, because they were _all _my best friends, not just Kelso. I couldn't see myself going to college that fall without them by my side.

Kelso and I were sitting in the basement for the millionth day that summer, watching Wheel of Fortune, and for once not making out. I could tell he wanted to, but I was getting kind of bored hooking up almost every day. I wanted to tell Kelso the bad news, but he was still a little immature and tended to take things way out of proportion.

"Ya know, when I was on the phone with Donna a few days ago, she told me… never mind, I don't wanna get you all upset," I told him.

"What is it?" he asked. "C'mon, just tell me."

"Well," I started. "Donna told me that they don't know when… and if they're coming home."

"You're joking right?" he asked again. "How could they… how could _Donna make _Hyde and Eric stay with her in California?"

"Kelso, it's not Donna's fault. We're out of high school now, and if Donna and Eric wanna move to California, we can't anything about it."

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "But at least now we don't have to worry as much about getting caught, since they're not coming back."

He gently nudged me unto the couch, and our lips touched. Kelso had tried sneak his hand up my shirt a few times, and this time he tried it again. I felt his hand and I hit him in the arm, making him stop before things got crazy.

He got off of me after what seemed like forever, like it always did. I'd known Kelso for practically my whole life, and since he started dating, he'd always been a player, a man-whore, whatever you wanna call it, and if he wanted to take things further with me, I wanted to make sure that he wasn't gonna be in it just for doing it with me.

"Kelso," I started. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, babe," he told me. He'd never seriously called me babe before, he'd only done it to get me mad back in junior high.

"When summer's over, and everyone if everyone comes back, are you gonna forget this ever happened?"

"No, no way."

"You're just saying that."

"Want proof?" He went on top of me again, just like he had before. Our lips touched again, but this time it was passionate. And not sappy romance movie passionate. He had his arms around my neck, and mine were around his waist. I felt high during all of this- even though the guys smoked pot, I always refused- like I was on a cloud.

Someone must've come in when we were hooking up, because I didn't hear anything and Kelso obviously didn't either. The only thing I heard was: "What the hell?" Donna. It was all over, we'd finally

been caught.

(AN: I know it's a little short, but I wanted to make it suspenseful and a really good cliff hanger until the next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday August 23****rd****- Eric Forman's basement- 3:47 PM**

"Eric, hurry up! You gotta see this!" Donna screamed up the stairs from the basement that led to the Forman's driveway. I panicked and did the first thing I could think of: get Kelso off of me.

"Kelso!" I yelled, trying to push him off of me. He ignored me and started kissing me again. "Kelso! Get off of me!"

He finally listened to me, and I jumped off of the couch, pretending to be horrified. "I can't believe you, you asshole!" I yelled, slapping Kelso across the face. "I swear Donna, he came onto me."

"I like it when you hit me," Kelso said under his breath.

"Shut up Kelso. I heard that," I told him.

"Right…" Donna said. "And Eric doesn't secretly watch Gilligan's Island."

"Ha ha, you watch Gilligan's Island?" Kelso asked Eric, making fun of him. "We already know what's gonna happen, they're never gonna get off that damn island no matter how hard they try to."

"Would I lie to you guys? Kelso was being a creep as always and he came onto me, and I couldn't get him off," I lied.

"But you pushed him off _right _when you figured out Donna saw it," Hyde pointed out. I hated that about him, he always busted you because he had more common sense than any of us.

"Dammit, Hyde! Why can't you just believe what Lindsay's saying?" Kelso asked.

"Since when do you defend her?" he asked back. Kelso didn't answer, he just gave me an "oh-shit-we're-busted" look, because I think he finally realized that we weren't getting out of this alive.

"And I can't believe what she's saying because I learned young that you can never trust anyone, not even your friends," Hyde said.

"Guys I'm gonna go home I have some… chores I still have to do," I lied again and walked out of the basement, scared out of my mind. I hadn't walked out of there that scared since the time Hyde faked that he cut off his hand with a butcher knife on Halloween in 7th grade.

**Monday August 23****rd****- Eric Forman's basement- 9:03 PM**

I went back to Eric's a few hours later so it would seem like I actually had something to do when I left. I went to open the door to the basement when I heard Kelso, Hyde, Eric, and Fez talking. I didn't want them to know I was there, so I just opened the door a crack.

"Yeah, almost _every day_," I heard Kelso tell them.

"Was it any good?" Fez asked.

"Fez, it was _un_believable."

"Wow…" Fez said.

"Are you gonna go out with her?" Eric asked.

"No way man, I just hooked up with her 'cause I was bored… ya know with all of you guys not being here," he lied.

I couldn't just stand outside listening to Kelso lie to the guys just so he wouldn't sound like he was going soft. "Michael Kelso! I _can't _believe you'd lie to our best friends just so they would think you didn't really like me!"

They all looked up from listening to Kelso and stared at me in shock.

"Ooh, she called you Michael," Fez said, breaking the silence.

"I didn't lie to them," Kelso said, his voice getting high pitched. i couldn't believe that he actually lied about lying to the guys.

"It's true man," Hyde told him. "You sounded like you just got circumcised."

"Kelso, you're not the same man-whore we all know and love," Fez said. "Admit it."

"What are you talking about Fez? I never changed…" he said.

I was about to cry, because I trusted Kelso and now I didn't know what to think.

"Kelso, I can't believe you would lie to me! And I thought I trusted you," I exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"Lindsay, I didn't…" he couldn't finish what he was going to say because I was already headed towards the door crying.

"I don't give a shit Kelso. I'm done. You said this afternoon that you changed and that you care about me more than you ever cared about Jackie! Now I know you were just bullshitting me, just so when summer's over you can go on with your life and forget what happened just like all the other sluts you've gone out with."

"I…" he started again.

"I'm not like that. You of all people should know; we've been friends since we were 5 for God's sake. All I wanted to hear was the truth, and you didn't give me the truth," I told him, slamming the door behind me. I was about to go home, but I remembered that I didn't have a car yet, so I didn't have a way of getting home. I didn't want the guys to think that I was crawling back to him, so I sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

**Tuesday August 24****th****- Eric Forman's Basement- 1:27 AM **

"What the hell?" I thought out loud, lying on the couch in the basement. "What happened?"

"It's a pretty funny story, you see…" Eric started.

"Just tell me what happened, I don't have time for your attitude, Forman."

"You fell asleep on my driveway."

"Seriously? You better not be lying, Eric. I don't like when guys lie to me," I told him, giving Kelso a dirty look. "Wait… what time is it?"

"It's about 1:30 in the morning," Kelso informed me.

"Oh my God, my mom's gonna have a conniption fit when she finds out I'm not home."

"Don't worry, when we found you outside my mom called your house," Eric told me. "She says it's fine as long as you're safe because her and your dad went to Chicago for the week." I'd forgotten about that.

"OK great," I said sarcastically. "Now I'm stuck here all night." Kelso smirked at me. "Why are you still here?" I asked, still mad at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK," he told me. I gave him a "stop-making-it-look-like-we're-going-out" look.

"He told me everything," Eric explained. "So you don't have to be such a bitch."

"Hey, _don't_ talk to her like that," Kelso told him.

"So it's true, you really are a changed man," Eric said in disbelief. "I just never thought Lindsay would be the girl to change you."

"Yup, I'm a one-girl guy now. No more cheating, no more lookin' at other girls' boobs…" he said, sitting on the folding chair next to the couch.

"I don't believe you. You lie to me and tell me that you're not gonna end what we have when summer's over, and now you're saying "I've changed, I've changed" just because you feel sorry for me 'cause I didn't have a ride home and I freakin' fell asleep in the driveway! I'm going upstairs."

Kelso pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Don't leave," he begged. "This took me 3 hours to write and if I don't read it to you now, I don't think I'll ever have the guts to."

I sat back down on the couch, giving him one more chance.

"Here goes nothing…" he started.

"At first we were just friends,

But then became something more.

When I broke up with Jackie,

Because she was a whore.

You helped me through the break up,

Calling me almost every day.

And I got over her,

Because of all the things you would say.

While Donna, Eric, and Hyde were in California

Soaking up the sun,

We were here in Point Place,

Having our own fun.

Like when we snuck into Bob's hot tub and you threw my clothes over the fence,

When we ate that huge sundae when we went to The Hub for lunch,

And when we watched Marcia get hit in the nose with a ball on The Brady Bunch.

One day we hooked up,

Just for the hell of it.

And I had secretly liked you since the first time me and Jackie broke up,

But I didn't want to tell you because I knew if I did I'd feel like shit.

We did it again,

Then we got caught.

I lied to everyone about it,

Telling them that I was still a cheater.

Even though I told you I changed,

You walked out of the basement crying,

Which made me feel like a shmuck.

So what I'm trying to say

Is that you changed my life in a big way.

Which is why

I keep loving you more and more every day."

I sat there, awe-struck. I couldn't believe that Michael Kelso had written _me_ a poem apologizing about what he'd done. I was about to cry again, but this time because it was the sweetest thing any guy had done for me.

"I-it's ok if you don't like it," he told me, getting a little upset at the fact that I was just sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Kelso…" I started, as I got up and hugged him tight. "I had no idea…"

"Yeah Kelso, I had no idea you could actually write a poem that rhymed!" Eric said.

"The hard part wasn't writing the poem, it was the rhyming," he said laughing.

"That's _not _what I meant Eric. I had no idea you liked me that much," I said, still crying a little.

"Well now you finally know," Eric said, still making fun of me.

"Well at least I'm not like you… likin' Donna for all those years and not tellin' her 'til what… last year?" Kelso asked.

"Actually it was 10 months and 4 days ago," Eric corrected him.

"Wow Eric, you still keep track of that?" I asked.

"I love her, what do you expect?" he answered. He paused for a minute remembering something. "I forgot to tell you, you're sleeping in Laurie's old room."

My day went from great to horrible, because I didn't wanna spend the night at Eric's in the first place, and I really didn't wanna spend the night at Eric's in his slutty sister Laurie's old room.

"Eric you better be joking," I told him in all seriousness.

"Either Laurie's old room or down here with Hyde," he told me.

"I'd rather be on the street than in there," I told him.

"Alrighty then," he said. He got up, went to the little room were Hyde was, and opened the door. "Hyde you have a roommate!"

"What? I didn't steal anything," he said groggily, waking up.

"Lindsay here is staying here 'til tomorrow," Eric explained. "She's sleeping right where her and Kelso are sitting."

He saw me sitting on the couch almost on Kelso's lap and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell's goin' on with them? Didn't Kelso say…" he started.

"I lied Hyde. Me and Lindsay are goin' out," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder defensively. "I'm leaving, and I swear Hyde, if you do _anything _to her… you're finished." He kissed me on the cheek, gave Hyde a dirty look, and walked out.

(AN: I know the part with the poem was a little out of character for Kelso, but I thought of it and it was so cute that I couldn't leave it out.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday August 24****th ****1977- Eric Forman's kitchen- 9:56 AM**

"Here's your breakfast kids," Eric's mom, Kitty said, putting plates of smiley face pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of me, Eric, and Hyde.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman," I said, looking down at my plate. I had a smiley face pancake with blueberries for the eyes, an orange slice for the nose, and chocolate syrup for the smile, some scrambled eggs, and 2 pieces of bacon.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," Eric said. "But aren't we a little old for… smiley face pancakes?"

"Honey… no one's too old to eat something that smiles back at you!" she told him, laughing that annoying laugh. He rolled his eyes at her when she had her back turned. Eric hated when his mom said things like that, even though all of us were used to it. When I was eating my breakfast, Eric's dad, Red walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Kitty, Steven, Eri- oh my God, Steven, did she "sleep over" last night?" Red asked.

"Red, trust me, if I had a girl "sleep over" here, it wouldn't be Lindsay," he explained. "And if it was Lindsay, I'd be a dead man walkin' according to Kelso."

Red looked over at me dumbfounded. "You and Kelso? Are you out of your _mind_?" he asked me.

I didn't answer, because I've always been afraid to say the wrong thing to Red.

"Lindsay, I've known you for a long time, and I _never _thought you'd do this. Out of all the idiots you hang around with, you pick the stupidest one!" he cried. He was right about one thing, the Forman's, my parents, and Kelso's parents had known each other since we were in nursery school. Red and Kitty were like my second mom and dad I was over there so much. And I had to admit, Kelso _was _pretty stupid most of the time, but besides that he was a great guy. "Kitty, where's my paper?" he yelled.

"Right here," she told him, giving it to him. He sat down at the table, in between Hyde and me.

"And I thought you were gonna be the only one to turn out OK, now I'm not so sure," he told me.

"What, just because I'm dating Kelso?" I asked him, taking a bite of bacon.

"_Yes _because you're dating Kelso! He's an idiot… how do you not see that?"

"I know he's an idiot, but he wrote me a poem…" I told him, getting butterflies just thinking about it.

"He did _what_?" Red asked. "That's complete bullshit. When I fought in Korea, nothing was serious unless it had to do with killing Commies… and did Kelso kill a Commie? I don't think so."

We all stared at him for a minute, trying to make sense of what Red had said.

Right after Red said that, Kelso walked in. "Is that bacon?" Kelso asked, taking a piece. He came over to where I was sitting and kissed me on the head.

"Kelso, do you ever eat at your own house?" Red asked him, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah but… bacon," he answered. He pulled over a chair and sat between me and Eric.

"Michael, Red doesn't believe me that you wrote that amazing poem. He wants proof," I told him.

"Lindsay, you're startin' to sound like Jackie," he told me, pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket. "And I don't like it."

Red took the piece of paper from Kelso and read the poem. He didn't say anything after he read it. "Kitty, read this," he said, handing it to her.

Kitty read it too. "That is _so _cute!" she exclaimed. "Michael, I never knew you were such a romantic!"

"Neither did I Mrs. Forman," I told her, giggling.

"Who would've thought, Michael and Lindsay dating? I feel like just yesterday all of you were teasing each other about cooties!" she said, laughing her weird laugh.

It got really awkward and Eric got up from where he was sitting.

"IIIII'm done eating," Eric announced, feeling awkward.

"I'm done too," Hyde and I said at almost the same time.

We all rushed down to the basement, not wanting to risk the embarrassment again. When we got down there, Fez was sitting on the couch, watching Three's Company.

"Hi guys," he said, looking up from the TV.

"Hey Fez," Kelso said, getting two Cokes from the crate. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Kelso you're drinking both those sodas?" he asked.

"No, Fez, I'm giving one to my imaginary friend... who do you think it's for?"

"Hyde, because he won't get off his lazy ass and get it himself," Fez said in his weird accent.

"No, Fez! It's for my _girlfriend_," he explained, getting annoyed.

"Really? Where is she? Is she hot?" he asked, looking around.

"She's sitting right next to you, ya moron!" Hyde chimed in.

"Wait so… Kelso… and Lindsay are going out," he said.

"Yup," I said, smiling huge. "Thank you," I said as Kelso handed me the opened Coke.

**Tuesday August 24****th**** 1977- Eric Forman's basement- 1:33 PM**

The guys and Donna were sitting in a circle around the coffee table in the basement, smoking pot. I wasn't, because I'd tried it back when they had and I thought it was horrible. So whenever they got high, I just sat with them and listened to all the crazy stuff they would talk about.

"Lindsay, you and Kelso better not make out in front of us," he said. "That kinda stuff makes me sick."

"It makes me horny," Fez announced, smirking.

"Oh-kay," I said, getting uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, did you ever notice that all Fez talks about is sex, when he hasn't even done it yet?" Eric asked.

"BURN!!!!" Kelso screamed. "Hyde, now that you said that, we _might _just do it in front of you to piss you off."

They stopped after a while and everyone got back to normal. We were watching the end of Happy Days when we heard Red, Kitty, and Bob upstairs.

"Eric, Donna! Get up here right now!" Red screamed down the stairs.

Donna jumped up right away but Eric stayed where he was.

"C'mon Eric, he sounded mad," she said, sounding nervous.

"Wait… he's not mad enough yet," Eric said with an attitude.

"Eric, you better get your ass up here before I put my foot up there so much that you won't be able to come upstairs!" Red yelled.

"OK, he's mad," he said, running upstairs.

We all listened to try to figure out what happened. All I heard was "I can't believe you would lie to us!" and "Are you _crazy_?" and "You _won't _be getting away with this!" We went out to the driveway to see if that would help, but it didn't so we just played basketball. It was me and Kelso against Fez and Hyde.

"Here's the deal," Kelso said, taking charge. "Winners ball, and if you make a shot behind the Vista Cruiser, it's a 3 pointer. Your ball first."

I had played pickup basketball with Donna, Eric, and Kelso since we were kids, so I knew all their moves. Kelso and I were winning by almost 10 when Eric and Donna came outside looking upset.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I'm grounded for 2 months…" Eric said.

"…and my dad's making me go to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow," Donna said glumly.

"Isn't that the _all girls _Catholic school?" Fez asked.

"Yeah… so this means I'm only gonna see Donna at night and on the weekends," Eric said. He didn't say anything for a minute. "I gotta go… be grounded now."

"I'll see you guys later," Donna said, walking to her house and Bob right behind her.

We were all pretty bummed about not being able to hang out with Eric and Donna for the rest of the summer, because it was probably going to be the last summer where we were still all together. So Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and I went to The Hub instead.

"Man, I'm not happy that Donna and Eric are grounded for the summer," Kelso said, sounding sad.

"Neither am I," Fez said. "No more free food, no more weed…"

"It's gonna be really annoying when Donna goes to that Catholic school and Eric mopes around all day," I realized.

"First of all, he's annoying already," Hyde said. "And second, I have to live with him, so it's gonna be worse for me."

"Table 10, your order's ready," Frank, the guy that worked behind the counter said.

"Dammit, Frank! Why can't you just bring us our orders?!" Kelso yelled from across the restaurant.

"I've told you this a million times, I've been makin' hot dogs for smart ass kids like you for years, and have I ever gotten out from behind here?" he asked, not wanting an answer.

Kelso got up from our table, annoyed, and got the food. "Thank you, Frank. Now the food's not hot anymore," he said. He sat back down next to me. "I know something that's still hot… or someone, whatever."

"Oh my God," Hyde said, rolling his eyes. "Could you guys get any more gross?"

"Hyde, just because you've never had a girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to take it out on us," I told him.

"And Kelso, when did you get all lovey dovey man? Makin' up corny jokes like that…" he said.

"I thought it was cute," I told him, then smiling.

"See, _someone _appreciates my sense of humor," Kelso said, putting his around my shoulder. I couldn't tell because of the sunglasses, but it looked like Hyde rolled his eyes at us.

We had stopped arguing about whether Kelso had a sense of humor or not when Fez nervously to our table.

"Hey buddy," Kelso said, noticing something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Well, um…" he started, whispering. "My "little man" is all red." We all stared at him like he had 6 heads.

"Oh my God!" Kelso screamed, practically jumping out of the seat.

"Wait, does he mean…?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kelso said, still in shock.

"What the hell, Fez?" I said. "You don't have to tell us that!"

"I don't even know what's going on! Someone please tell me…" he begged, sounding nervous.

"Come here, I'll tell you," Hyde said, motioning him over. He whispered something into Fez's ear, but I couldn't make it out. His eyes got huge as Hyde was explaining to him.

"Oh no…" Fez said after Hyde was done explaining to him what was wrong. "I cannot help it! It's because I don't have a girlfriend… but no one wants to go out with me."

"Fez, it's not that no one wants to go out with you," I told him, trying to make him feel better. "Any girl that wants to go out with you is probably too intimidated by your good looks."

"Like me," Kelso chimed in. Hyde rolled his eyes at Kelso again.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: OMG I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time!! Just with school ending and other stuff I haven't had the chance… There's a lot of drama in the chapter lol)

**September 15****th**** 1977- Eric Forman's basement- 11:35 AM**

I was waiting for Eric in his basement, because he'd called me and said he needed to tell me something important. School had started again, so him and Donna weren't grounded anymore, but Donna had to go to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the all-girls Catholic school. I waited for a while, and I was about to leave when Eric came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Lindsay," he panted, of out breath. "What're you doing here?"

"You called me and told me come over stupid," I told him.

"Oh yeah…" he said.

"Come on, what's _so _freakin' important that you had to call me and make me come here at 11 o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Lindsay," he said, sitting on the couch next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Spit it out Forman!" I yelled.

"I don't think you wanna know… but I think it's best if I told you instead of him," he told me.

"Him who?" I asked. "Stop playing games and just tell me already."

"Kelso's been cheating on you," he told me.

"What?" I asked, about to cry.

"But that's not the worst part," he told me. "He's been cheating on you… with Laurie."

"You're joking," I said, trying to hold back tears. "He said he'd _never _cheat on me!"

"I'm completely serious," he said. "And I've caught them more than once… but I haven't told Kelso."

"This is unbelievable," I said, beginning to cry.

"Come here," he said, letting me put my head on his chest. He let me cry in his arms for a while, when Kelso came downstairs.

"What the hell's goin' on?" he asked, seeing me in Eric's arms.

"It's not like that, man," he told him. I sat up and looked at Kelso, and when he saw me crying he had an "oh shit!" look on his face.

"What Kelso? Did you think I'd never find out?" I asked. "I cant believe you!"

"Lindsay I-" he started.

"Save it… Nothing you say can make me change my mind," I told him. "I just- just cant believe you would ever cheat on me! What happened to "I've changed"? And that's not the worst part… you cheated on me when I was _down here in the basement_!!"

"Just let me explain," he pleaded.

"You don't need to explain," I said, walking to the stairs that led up to the kitchen. I came into the kitchen, and Kitty was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Lindsay honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked.

I sat down at the table across from her. "Michael…" I managed to get out in between sobs. "Michael cheated on me with Laurie!" I burst out into tears again, putting my head down on the table.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"If you don't believe me, go ask Laurie!" I told her.

"Well, I never thought this would happen," she said. "This whole time I thought you and Michael had something special."

"So did I," I told her. "I guess it wasn't that special to him that he went and cheated on me behind my back…"

"Did he say why he did it?" she asked.

"No, he didn't say. I didn't give him the chance to explain himself," I told Kitty.

"I'm surprised Michael would do something like that…" she said. "Laurie's another story."

"I'm sorry Kitty, but Laurie's a slut, and a whore, and a bitch and she doesn't deserve him! I loved him and all she wants is another guy to boss around!" I cried.

"I hate to admit it, but all of those things are true," she whispered.

"I don't get it, was I not good enough for him?" I asked. "Because from where I was, it seemed like loving every freakin minute of it!"

"That's a question I cant answer," Kitty told me. "You should go home now… forget about Michael."

I got up from the chair and I had to walk home, because Kelso usually drove me home so I didn't have to walk, but we weren't together anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had gone by since I found out that Kelso had been cheating on me with Eric's slutty older sister Laurie. I cried most of the time, and moped around my house, because I didn't want to go to Eric's. I couldn't face Kelso again after that. A few days before, Kelso had started calling me 6 or 7 times a day, saying that he was sorry and that he loved me and that made a huge mistake. I didn't pick up if I knew it was him, so I had a lot of messages.

The phone rang again, but no one was home, so I was forced to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Lindsay? Is that you?" Kelso.

I hung up as soon as I knew it was him.

A few minutes later, he called again.

"Lindsay, hear me out, _please_," he begged.

"Kelso, if I had cheated on you, would you be hearing me out right now?" I asked.

"Well… no. I'd be pissed off," he said.

"Exactly," I said. "You'd feel how I feel right now: Mad, hurt, shocked, and beside myself. Do you know how many nights I've stayed up crying over you?"

He didn't answer.

"_Every night_," I told him.

He didn't answer again.

"Well, not since Tuesday," I said. "Your brother asked me out a while ago."

"You're kidding me!" he said, sounding mad. "Casey asked you out?"

"Yup, you heard me."

"Lindsay, he's bad news. You didn't say yes did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Oh my God."

"He's not as bad as you think. He's funny, and nice, and cute. And it's too late now. He's taking me to a movie tonight."

"Ughh."

"I gotta go. Casey's gonna be here soon!"

Kelso's POV

I was sitting in Eric's basement in the circle, getting high. I was explaining to Hyde and Eric why I cheated on Lindsay.

"When I started cheating on Lindsay with Laurie, I've regretted it. I only did it the one time because Lindsay went to the lake for a weekend. And when I was gonna tell Laurie that I was breaking it off, she wouldn't let me go! I was trapped and I couldn't do anything about it," I told them.

"Kelso man, you're too easily manipulated, you gotta show her who's boss!" Hyde said.

"Hyde's right," Eric said. "You're a man, you gotta make her see that!"

"And you know what the worst part of it is?" I asked them. "I cant sleep, I cant do anything, I cant eat- well I can eat, but you know what I mean."

"You gotta get her back, man. I tired of seein' you mope around like a baby," Hyde told me.

"It's too late for that now. She's with Casey now," I told them, getting upset just talking about it. "She likes him, _and _his Trans-Am!"

"Your _brother _Casey?" Eric asked.

"Yeah…" I said. "I blew it. I had a great girl: gorgeous, funny, smart, and all that stuff, and lost her."

Me, Eric, Hyde, and Fez went to the Hub to hang out. We were having a good time, I wasn't thinking about how much I missed Lindsay. The door opened, and she walked in, with Casey right behind her. They went to a booth, and then Casey got her a milkshake and fries.

The whole time they were laughing and talking, and it killed me to see her with my brother.

He saw me looking in their direction, and kissed her just to rub it in my face. She kissed him right back, which killed me even more.

They got up to leave, and as they were going towards the door, they came over to where we were sitting.

"Hey little brother," he said.

"Casey," I said, annoyed at him for coming over.

"We were just about to go to a movie," he told me.

"Why do you think I care?" I asked.

"Hi Kelso," she said.

"Hey," I said quietly, looking up at her.

"Come on, stop talkin' to this loser," he told her, looking at me.

"He's not a loser Casey," she told him. "But I still hate him." She followed him out of the Hub.

I thought for a long time. "Guys, I gotta go to my house after they get back from the movies," I told them. "I gotta tell Lindsay that Casey's a liar and a cheater!"

"You mean just like you?" Hyde asked.

"Shut up," I said, punching him in the arm. He punched me back, but 10 times harder than I had punched him.

I found out what time the movie was over, so I figured out what time I had to be at my house so I could tell Lindsay to break up with Casey because I knew he didn't really love her and he was gonna break her heart.

I heard a car door slam and went downstairs. I went outside to find just Casey.

"Is Lindsay here?" I asked.

"She's inside, but I don't think she wants to see you" he told me.

"Fine, then I'll just tell you straight up," I said. "I know you don't love Lindsay, so don't act like you do."

"What are you, the love police? Hands up! The Love Police is here!"

"I'm not screwin' around man. If you don't really love her, break up with her."

"Why do you care if she's with me? You cheated on her, you must not care that much."

Just then Lindsay came from in the house. "Oh hi. I didn't know you were still here," she told Casey.

"I was just talkin' to Mike about somethin'," he said.

"Hi Kelso," she said to me. I nodded at her. "Listen… I gotta go." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Casey said. "I love you." He kissed her on the lips.

"I… love you too," she said, smiling at him. She walked across the street to her house.

"See Mike, it's just words," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "You don't have to mean it."

"Casey, you cant do this to her," I told him. "You're gonna break her heart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday September 19****th**** 1977- Kelso's driveway- 4:52 PM **

I was sitting on the front porch thing, reading Boys' Life, when Casey's Trans-Am pulled in the driveway. Lindsay got out, slammed the door behind her, and ran across the street. Casey didn't even say anything to her, he just got out and walked to the front door. I stopped him before he opened the door.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked him.

"I broke up with her, that's what," he told me.

"That's all you did to make her storm off like that?" I asked.

"I told her that I'm not the type of guy that means what he says," he admitted. "I made her cry."

"And you don't care that you made her cry?" I asked.

He walked into the house. I made my way across the street. I had to tell her how I felt.

Lindsay's POV

Casey Kelso had just broken up with me. He told me that "he wasn't the kinda guy that means what he says" and I just ran off, because I thought he cared about me the way I thought Kelso had, but he didn't. He just walked off like it was no big deal. I was crying when I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kelso," he said. "Let me in. I gotta talk to you."

"Fine, fine. Come in."

"Listen Lindsay, what Casey did to you was horrible. He led you on and on and on, then let you go like it was no big deal. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Now I know what I did was horrible too, but I was trapped. Laurie had me once and wouldn't let me go. I tried, I really did."

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked in between sobs.

"Yeah, I do. Because I love you, Lindsay. When I was cheating on you, I didn't like it. I acted like I did, but I didn't. And when I saw you and Casey together, that hurt me more than anything, ya know why?"

"Why Kelso?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Cause I knew if you were with him, that I'd never be able to get you back. So I told him that he should break up with you if he didn't really love you. He said he didn't, so I guess he decided to."

"_You _made him break up with me?"

"No, no, it's not like that," he said, touching my shoulder. "I knew he didn't love you, so I did what I told you I did… I did it to protect you from getting hurt."

"Protect me from getting hurt Kelso? He broke up with me, and left me in your driveway!"

"Forget me cheating on you, that over and done with. He was bad news Lindsay. He didn't love you, _I _love you. I had you, and I blew it. I would do _anything _to get you back, I swear."

"Really Kelso? I mean, you're serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want you back. _Now _do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Kelso!! I forgive you!" I cried, on the verge of tears.

He kissed me passionately.

"You wanna go back to Forman's?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, giddy from the kiss.

Kelso and I drove to Eric's. We jumped out of the car and went into the basement. Donna, Eric, Hyde, and Fez were down there, and then we sat next to Fez. Kelso put his arm around me. Everyone stared.

"Wait a minute," Donna said. "You guys are going out again?"

"Yup," Kelso told her.

"That's great!" Eric exclaimed.

"So what happened that you're going out again?" she asked.

"Well, I saw Lindsay run off after her date with Casey, and he told me that he broke up with her. So I went over there and explain to her that I screwed up big time and that I loved her all along and that I would never do anything to hurt her again."

"That's so sweet Kelso," Donna said.

Kelso kissed me again, and I kissed him back, so it sorta led to making out. But we forgot that everyone was still there.

"Oh guys…" Fez said. "All this making out is making me really horny!!"

"I'm gonna go throw up now," Hyde said.

"Eww Fez, have you ever heard of keeping things to yourself?" Donna asked.

"I'm sorry man, but I love her!" Kelso said.

"We didn't need to know that Fez!" I told him.

"Yeah Fez, now I don't even wanna eat this!" Eric said, looking at his ice pop.


End file.
